On Holiday
by Mo-Lou
Summary: It's summer Holiday except for will and Johnny who face summer school. But also the three boys face their own problems   PLEASE review
1. American Idiot

"Fuck" said Johnny who sat down with his friends at a restaurant "Fucking shit"

"Fucking shit indeed" agreed Will. Tunny just looked at his two friends very confused

"Tun-Tun man we have one word for you" said Will

"Summerschool" explained Johnny

"Actually…that's uh that's two words" said Tunny who did mean to play the I'm smart card

"Oh the Tun-Tun man thinks he's so much smarter than us" joked Johnny

"I don't think, I know" Tunny said back to them "I mean, I don't have to go to summer school"

"Uh oh someone's pmsing" teased Will "I'll ask Heather to help you through that"

"Shut up" said Tunny

"Oh, nice defense" teased Johnny

"Fuck off" said Tunny and with that he got up and left

"Okay, I must admit I think we went a little too far" said Johnny

"Agreed" said Will

"No offense but speaking of pmsing…Heather has been acting weird" said Johnny

"Well, we did it like last month and ever since then she has been acting strange. I'm going to talk to her tonight" said Will

Tunny was walking home when he noticed Heather was sitting on the steps of Will's house. He thought she was crying so he went over to her.

"Heather is everything alright" he sat on the step next to her

"Your friends an idiot" she said

"Which one?" he joked with a smile which made her smile a bit

"My boyfriend" replied Heather she rested her head on his shoulder and Tunny put an arm around her. "God, we were so stupid"

"What happened?" asked Tunny

"I would love to tell those big puppy dog eyes of yours, but I really need to talk to Will first"

"Alright. But if there is anything you need please let me know"

"Thanks Tunny you're the best.

After about a minute or so Tunny left and Heather waited. It wasn't long until Will came home and saw Heater on the step.

"Hey baby" Said Will and he grabbed her off the step and kissed her. Heather pulled away "What is it?" he asked rather concerned

"Will, we really need to talk"

"Is it about summer school? Look we'll have the night time to hang out don't worry" He grabbed both her hands and a tear fell on her cheek, Will wiped it away.

"Will, we're in trouble…I'm in trouble. It has to do with last month"

"Heather are…are you pregnant?" Heather nodded and burst into tears. Will wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" she said

"I'm the one who should be sorry" and he held her closer

The next day the boys sat in the back of Johnny's house drinking beer that a neighbor bout for them.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Tunny

"Is she going to keep it?" asked Johnny

"Uh, I think she's going to keep it"

"And are you okay with that?" asked Tunny

"I think so, I'm not sure, this is all very confusing"

"Did you miss that Gym class when we learnt about sex? Cause I feel you did and then you wouldn't be in this mess" said Johnny

"This is not a mess" yelled Will "FUCK, I fucked up bad…Goddamn shit bad"

"Where's Heather now?" asked Tunny

"She's at a doctor's appointment. She told her mom she was going out. Her parents don't know"

"Do yours?" asked Johnny

"No" said Will "I'm a fucking idiot"

"Well maybe you'll learn all about baby's while you're making up Biology in summer school" Tunny held up two fingers "Two words" All the boys started laughing

"Fuck you man" said Johnny

"Just saying" said Tunny

June finished and Will and Johnny walked into summer school. They were not amused but there they were. When they walked in Johnny noticed a girl. She looked like a punk she had a pink in her hair. Her hair was tied in a bun though it looked really curly. There was something about this girl. Will noticed his friend looking at the girl.

"Uh, dude before she turns around and calls you a" just then the girl interrupted Will

"What are you looking at you pervert"

"You" said Johnny

"Well don't" she said and she got up and moved

"Nope, sorry you're a fucking idiot" corrected Will from his previous statement two weeks ago.


	2. I don't care

Johnny couldn't wait for the teacher to tell them it was lunch time. He wanted to make things right with the girl he was looking at. He wanted to make himself seem…not creepy. Johnny looked over at Will and saw him writing down names.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Johnny

"Thinking of baby names" answered Will

"What do you want?"

"I don't care" The girl looked up for a moment and over at the two boys. She wanted to know what they were talking about. After five minutes the teacher told them to take an hour lunch. Will and Johnny got up and left the room first.

"I should make things right with Whatsername" said Johnny

"Who?" asked Will

"The one that called me a perv"

"Oh her. Yeah you really should" They both left the school and Heather was there "Babe, you're like three hours early"

"I thought I could join you for lunch" she said

"How did the appointment go?" asked Johnny. Whatsername was walking behind them listening into the conversation"

"Good" Said Heather "The bitch gave me a weird look like I did something wrong"

"You did nothing of the sort" said Will and he held her hand. They walked into a Burger joint and so did whatsername. Will and Heather ordered and then went to go get a table.

"So what's the deal with blondie?" asked Whatsername

Johnny looked up "Are you talking to me?" he asked

"Yeah" she gave him that duh look

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care, I'm a just a curious person"

"Look I'm really sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to stare at you"

"I'll forgive you if you tell me Blondie's deal"

"She's pregnant" said Johnny not that it was any of her business but there was something about her that made him want to tell her.

"Wow, whose baby?"

"Will" Johnny said and pointed to the two

"The black and blue haired boy got the skinny blonde pregnant?" Whatsername asked. Just then their food came

"Why is that so surprising?" asked Johnny

"Don't know. So…you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Wow be a fucking gentleman and ask her to sit with us" butted in Will

"Thank you" and she sat beside Heather

"….Summer school friend?" asked Heather

"Hi, yeah. So…pregnant huh?" asked Watsername

"Dude!" said Will and he hit Johnny just then they heard a familiar voice

"Hey guys"

"Tun-Tun Man!" Said Johnny and Will together?

"Tun-Tun man?" asked Whatsername

"Tunny" confirmed Heather to a confused Watsername

"I see"

"Oh Shit" said Heather

"What? What is it?" freaked Will "is it the baby? Is it coming?" Everyone just looked at him "What I'm new to this" he said

"Remember Christmas break?" Asked Heather Johnny started laughing

"Bet you wish you weren't a tramp now" said Johnny

"Oh, your tramp stamp" said Will

"Child birth is pain and because of the tattoo I can't get an epidural" complained Heather

"You know the thought of being numb down there really creeps me out" said Whatsername

"Ew" said all three boys at the same time

"So, got a girlfriend there Tunny?" asked Whatsername

"No" said Tunny "Well I mean…no"

"He had a girlfriend but she moved away and now he's lonely and swears he will never find another girl" explained Johnny

"I don't care" said Heather

"Harsh" said Tunny who was looking a little sad

"Oh, sorry Tunny I meant my tramp stamp"

"Oh"

"You know yeah, the thought of being numb down…"

"Ew la la la stop" said Will "no more thoughts about down there"

"Half an hour left guys" Said Johnny

"I like the pink in your hair" said Heather

"Thanks, it's kool-aid"

"Pardon me?" said Heather

"Yeah, I used to do it all the time when I was younger"

"Cool" Said Heather

"Well, we better head back" Said Will

"Tunny you want to hang out?" asked Heather

"Sure" he said. Everyone got up from the table, Heather kissed Will and hopped on Tunny's back. The other three walked back to finish the first day of summer school which seemed to be going on and never ending. Johnny was happy he broke the ice with Whatsername.


	3. Too much too soon

Heathers mother was already talking to her about college. She was still oblivious to the fact that Heather was going to have a baby.

"Mom, it's the middle of July why do I have to think about this?"

"Heather, you're going to go to college with or without the little punk of a boyfriend"

"Jesus mom, I'm not going to not go to college if Will's not going."

"Good, because your life doesn't depend on him"

"Now it does" Heather said under her breath

"What do you mean now it does?" her mother asked

"Forget it mom" said Heather

"No, I'm not going to forget it"

"Mom there's just a lot going on right now it's all just too much too soon"

"Well you said so yourself it's the middle of July"

"It's just everything is happening really fast"

"I've noticed you've been getting sick lately is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at Johnny and Wills friends' house tonight"

"You mean, oh Whatsername?"

"Yeah" and with that Heather went up stairs and packed for a week when she came back down her mother was by the door.

"Heather how long are you going for?" 

"I'm not sure I've packed for a week okay. Just leave me alone"

"Heather? What is it that you need to tell your father and I? What are you hiding?"

"NOTHING" Heather slammed the door and ran down the street to Tunny's

Meanwhile the boys and Whatsername were staring at a test they were just given.

"I have no fucking clue what this is on" Whispered Will

"I have no idea what subject this is" Johnny whispered back

"Its multiple choice just guess one. Oh and its biology" Whatsername joined in

"And now I've learnt about all the pain I'm putting Heather through"

"This test is to too much" whispered Johnny

"Didn't we learn about it at the beginning of the week it's too soon" Said Whatsername. Then the teacher said begin.

Tunny was upstairs trying to organize his room. It was a mess and he liked things to be neat. Just then he heard the doorbell ring and he went down stairs. When he opened it he saw a crying Heather.

"Heather! What's the matter?"

"Tunny, can I stay with you till Will comes home?"

"Sure, sure" Tunny took the bag from her hand and walked her in "You didn't runaway from home did you?"

"No, But I also didn't mention I was staying with Will. I just said I was leaving for maybe a week"

"What's going on?" Asked Tunny he went and got Heather root beer and regular beer for him

"Folks away?" asked Heather pointing to the beer

"Don't change the subject. But yes they went away for the week to our cottage"

"Cool party at your place."

"Heather" Tunny said stern

"My mom was already talking about college. Then she thought I wasn't going to go if Will wasn't going. Then she heard me when I said I depended on him now. I don't want to tell them. You've met my parents they're from Connecticut. Little rich people. And what would the darling Grandparents say when they find out their pride and joy is pregnant by some punk" Heather started crying again and Tunny but is arm around her.

"Everything will be fine. You have great friends who support you and will always be there for you. Will, you should have seen when he told us he seemed scared but he cracked a smile when he said he got you knocked up"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys will be fine"

The bell finally rang and the three of them left the school so fast. "I got a text in the middle of class from Tunny, he said Heather was with him" said Will

"Is she alright?" asked Whatsername

"I don't know"

"You know that we're behind you Tunny and I one hundred percent right?" Johnny told his friend

"Me too" said Whatsername "I mean I know we've only known each other about two weeks but the reason why I'm going summer school here is because I'm transferring here for grade 12" Johnny grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her

"Sorry, I felt that needed to be done" he explained

"I'm not objecting" she said

"Back to my pregnant girlfriend. I'm really glad because Heathers only close friends are us. I mean she has friends but not like really close. You can be her close girlfriend"

"Sounds good to me" The three of them walked into Tunny's house

"At least Heather rang the door bell" Said Tunny who came to see who walked in

"Where is she?" asked a worried Will

"In the back, sleeping" Said Tunny and Will went to the back

"Are your parents home?" asked Johnny

"Nope"

"It's Friday night, I say party at Tunny's" Said Whatsername

"Sure" he said

Will went to the back and saw Heather asleep. He kissed her forehead and she scrunched up her face in a confused way.

"It's Will" he said. Just then her eyes shot open

"Hey baby"

"Hey you. Are you okay?"

"I sort of ran away from home, Will can stay at your place tonight?" just then everyone walked in

"No you can't" said Whatsername "Because tonight is a party at Tunny's so we're going to get drunk and stay here"

"Well except Heather, she can watch everyone get drunk" said Johnny

"But after tonight you can" Said Will


	4. Extraordinary Girl

Tunny pulled out some old records and started playing them. Everyone was somewhat drunk. Heather had to go out to the store to get pink hair dye for whatsername, and she also went to get more booze for everyone else. She figured while she still had her figure she could get some guys attention and he could go get more beer. When she returned everyone joined in greeting her by yelling her name

"Okay, I got the hair dye" said Heather

"and beer, you gotta love the beer" said Tunny who was very drunk

"Will is…?" asked Heather

"Basement smoking" Said whatsername

"Pink hair?" asked heather

"Lets go" said Whatsername and they went up stairs

In the basement Will and Johnny were smoking. Tunny brought down more beer.

"Where are the girls?" asked Johnny

"Something about pink hair" said Tunny. Just then Will started laughing "What?" asked Tunny

"Man you are so drunk and I am so stoned and Johnny is…both" said Will 20 minutes later the girls came down to reveal the hair

"Look at that sexy lady" said Johnny

"Heather, did I ever thank you fro buying the beer?" asked Tunny

"Nope Tun-Tun you didn't"

"Well thank you" he said and he kissed her cheek. Then a slow song came on. Johnny grabbed Whatsernames hand and Will took Heathers and they started slow dancing. As much as Heather missed drinking she sure loved watching everyone else get drunk and high. Just then there was a knock on the door. Tunny went to get it, he hoped it was someone he didn't know because damn he was wasted. When he opened the door his heart sank a bit.

"What do you want?" Tunny asked the girl. Not just any girl but the one that broke his heart. The one hat moved away, his extraordinary girl.

"Tunny, are you drunk?" she asked

"WHAT DO YU WANT?" Tunny yelled

"I shouldn't have come I I'm sorry" she said Tunny grabbed her hand and pressed his forehead to hers

"I've missed you, your eyes, your smile, your scent, your laugh. You moved away and left me and I missed you" she grabbed on to his face

"Tunny it is really great to see you, but I'm going to come back tomorrow when you're sober"

"But…I'm having a party down stairs, I've got beer and you could be drunk too"

"Tunny…" just then Tunny started to cry. Something he thought would never happen but there's a first time for everything. Everyone was trying to listen.

"Who could it be" asked Heater

"You think it's her?" asked Johnny

"Her?" asked Whatsername

"Tunny's extraordinary girl. The heart beaker the one that moved away and perhaps came back" explained Will. His hand was on Heathers stomach and she was sitting on top of him. Just then Tunny came down with the extraordinary girl.

"Holy Fuck, it is you" said Johnny

"Wow, see Tunny I told you everything would work out" said Will

"Hi everyone" she said

"What are you doing here?" asked Heather

"I told my parents living in Africa was fun for the first week…in June but I just, I couldn't be without Tunny. That's what was missing. So my parents sent me her to live with my Aunt." She explained

"They're all very wasted" said Heather

"Hi" said Whatsername who handed Extraordinary girl a beer

"Hello" she said and took the beer

"I got Heather pregnant" said Will Extraordinary girl spit out her drink

"What? she exclaimed

"Oh, Christina not the floor" said Tunny who went to go get a towel

"I knocked her up and she's run away from home but she will live with me for a week because I love her" Will explained

"It's a true story my friend" said Heather

"Wow, I'm glad I moved back here" she looked at Whatsername "is this my replacement?"

"Nah. You're irreplaceable" Said Johnny "We're in summer school together, her, me and Will"

"And now you see why they're in summer school" Said Tunny who was cleaning the floor

"I love you so much" said Will who seems like he forget people were in the room "So much, you're like wonder women" just then Wills face seemed to attach itself to Heathers. Everyone just looked at them for a moment until Whatsername broke the silence

"I'm very wasted, is there a room I could…"

"Have sex with me?" asked Johnny just then Extra ordinary girl went and got another beer.

"My room" said Tunny who really wasn't thinking "Wait whoa, whoa, sorry nope that's not what I meant" twenty minutes went by and everyone was talking or nodding off. Christina had managed to drink five beers. Johnny swears Will and Heather came up for air once. Whatsername was falling a sleep on Johnny's lap. Finally Heather and Will stopped

"Wow, that was great" said Heather "you should get high and drunk often"

"I do" confirmed Will

"Are you alright?" Tunny asked Christina

"Why?" she asked

'You managed five beers in an hour and you're not much of a drinker"

"I'm fine" she said

"Heather and Will you guys can go in my parent's room. Johnny you guys can have down here. Christina and I will take my room"

"I bet you will" said Whatsername. Once everyone parted things seemed to get interesting.


	5. When it's time

Heather was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Will had is arm around her, he just looked at her with a smile on his face. Heather opened her eyes and giggled

"What are you looking at my little punk master?" she asked

"Well to be honest I'm still a little stoned. But mainly I'm looking at you" he said just then Heather started crying. Will wiped a tear from her cheek "what's wrong?"

"I think it's just hormones…nope…nope, I'm scared Will. How did I even think that this would be a good idea, keeping it I mean"

"Heather, it will be okay, I promise you" Will kissed and pulled her closer

In the basement Whatsername had fallen asleep. Johnny looked at her and then kissed her but she didn't move. Johnny thought maybe she was dead, but then she rolled over and latched herself to him. Johnny started stroking her wild hair.

"Words get trapped in my mind, sorry if I don't take the time to feel the way I do" he whispered into her ear "Cause the first day you came into my life my time ticks around you" Whatsername groaned a bit. Johnny watched her then he continued "but then I need your voice, as a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me so tell me when it's time to say I love you" Whatsername grabbed onto his hand "you awake?" he asked

"All I want is you to understand that when I take your hand it's cause I want to. We are all born in a world of doubt, but there's no doubt I've figured out. I love you" she said Johnny bent down and kissed her.

In Tunny's room the extraordinary girl was on the bed and he was on the floor. He wanted to stay away from her because he was drunk, and she was drunk, and it just wouldn't end well.

"I don't bite you know" she told him

"I know" he said

"I'm sorry I left you. I never meant to hurt you. Tunny it couldn't have been helped"

"You didn't have to dump me though"

"I thought…maybe that's what you wanted" she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?" Tunny asked

"A note" she said "I wrote it for you. I was going to mail it but I never had the time"

"That's nice" said Tunny sarcastically "Why waste your time on me, I get it I'm just something you fool around with and then leave" She slid down on the floor and her eyes wear tearing up "Oh sure go ahead, cry, see what good that will do you" Tunny got up and went to the bathroom and slammed the door. Will and Heather were listening to them

"Mom, and dad are fighting" said Will Heather sat up and faced Will

"Promise me that we wont do that in front of this child. Our child" said Heather

"I promise" they heard banging on the bathroom door. Tunny was yelling at her, calling her a fucking bitch.

"Classic drunk Tunny" said Heather

"I swear that guy has a personality disorder. One minute he's a happy drunk. He seemed fine when she was down stairs" said Will

"Next minute, he's angry and violent"

"Tunny" Christina knocked "please, open the door"

"Why? So I can waste more of your time? You know you're right you shouldn't have come tonight" Christina opened the letter she wrote him. Tunny was sitting against the bathroom door head in his knees he was so furious. But then he heard her read the letter

"_**June 28**__**th**_" she said

"_**Dear Tunny**_

_**I know that you probably never want to see me again. I understand, but you have to understand that I didn't have a choice. I had to move. I just wanted to write to let you know that**_" Christina started sobbing "_**That, leaving you, Tunny leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, and I've only lived 16 years of it. But knowing that**_" Christina stopped and took a deep breath. Tunny reached up and unlocked the door and she continued

"_**Knowing that I may not see you for a long time is scary. Or thinking that I may never see you again just kills me. Leaving you will probably be the hardest thing that I've ever had to do, the biggest regret that I will probably ever make. Knowing that I will never look into those big puppy dog eyes, knowing I may never get the chance to tell you that I love you**_" Tunny opened the door a bit

"_**I love you Tunny, and nothing in the world will change that. It's funny, we used to be the only people to believe that we may still get the chance. I know you were angry with me**_"

Tunny stood and opened the door completely so he was face to face with Christina. Her shirt was stained with tears but she kept reading. Will and Heather had made their way to the door to listen. Heather was balling and Will was comforting her.

"_**When it's time, I will return to you I promise. And if you don't take me back, then that's okay for you. But that just means that I really am the only person in the world that hasn't given up on us, on love, our love, and on life.**_

_**Love always **_

_**Your Extraordinary Girl**_" Tunny just looked at her and Christina looked at him. It was silent for a good minute or two. When no one spoke Christina dropped the note and slowly went into Tunnys room to grab her bags. Heather and Will cracked open the door so they could see what was happening. Tunny was just standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking at the note on the floor. The only sound that was heard was the sound of sobs that Christina was making. She walked out of his room with her bags in hand and looked at him. He looked up at her. She just walked down the stairs ad out the door.

"You fucktard" yelled Heather who finally broke the silence. She got up went over to Tunny and slapped him

"What the fuck bitch?" Tunny asked stunned. Just then Johnny who was in his boxers came running up the stairs.

"I heard the door slam what is going on?" Heather started hitting Tunny in the shoulders

"He let Christina walk out of here after she read him this letter she never mailed. You are a fucking idiot" she said Will ran down stairs hoping that Christina hadn't gone too far. Tunny was trying to grab onto Heathers hands to stop her from hitting him. Johnny wrapped her in a hug and pulled her off. Whatsername joined in after.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked she was in her underwear and bra

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your sex life" said Tunny. Johnny was still holding down Heather and everyone didn't know what to say.

Out side Will found the extraordinary girl sitting on the steps crying

"Hey" said Will

"Sorry, you had to hear that" she said

"Tunny's an idiot" said Will she shook her head

"No, I am" Christina looked up at Will "I was such a dumbass to think, he would, I would, we would…I've lost my train of thought"

"Come back inside. I know it would make Heather feel better. He went postal on Tunny"

"We're America's newest reality sow" she joked Will held out his hand to help her up.

"I can't go back in there, look" she handed him a piece on paper "tell him to call me when he's sober" she took his hand and stood up and kissed him on the check "Tell everyone bye for me" and she left


	6. 21 Guns

The next day everyone sat at the breakfast table. Tunny just looked at his coffee.

"Last night was fun" said Whatsername. Tunny slammed his fist down on the table

"Goddamn it Tunny it's your own fucking fault" yelled Heather.

"I'm going to excuse everything that happened between us last night and that comment because you're pregnant" Tunny said through clenched teeth

"She's right though" piped in Johnny "you just let her walk away" just then a cell phone rang. It was Whatsername's she got up and left the table.

"How is this my fault? Am I the one that moved to Africa? Am I the one who wrote a note and never mailed it? Am I the one who shows up at the door and expects everything to be okay? NO!" yelled Tunny

"Just give her a call" said Will who handed him the paper with her number on it. Tunny stood up and punched the wall.

"I'm an idiot"

"Finally we agree on something" said Heather. Just then whatsername came in with a huge smile on her face

"What's up pretty lady?" asked Johnny

"That was my brother Jimmy"

"You have a brother?" asked Heather

"Yeah, he's in the military" she explained "He called me to see how I was doing and to tell me he's coming home in October"

"Fucking fantastic for you" said Tunny

"Also" she said and Christina walked into the room

"Dun, dun, dun" said Will

"What do you want?" asked Tunny

"Look man hear her out" said Johnny

"I'm sorry about last night Tunny" said Christina

"I'm sure you are" he said

"Alright I have had about enough of this" said Heather

"Me too" said Tunny and he was about to walk out the door when Whatsername stopped him

"Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away? And you feel yourself suffocating?" Whatsername said to him "Does your pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins"

"Out of my way" said Tunny who tried to push past her. Heather grabbed his hand and looked at the Extraordinary girl and back at Tunny

"When you're at the end of the road, and you lost all sense of control. When your thoughts have taken their toll when you mind breaks the spirit of your soul " Heather said Tunny looked at Extraordinary girl

"Your faith walks on broken glass" Johnny said

"And the hangover doesn't pass" joined in Will

"Nothing's ever built to last you're in ruins" said Tunny "I still can't believe you had the nerve to read me that note. I would have been fine not hearing it, hell I would have been fine not seeing you" Tunny wished he did not just say that but it was two late. Christina's eyes filled with tears

"Did you try to live on your own? When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand to close to the fire like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone" said a very pissed of Christina Tunny walked past them and he was half way up the stairs when Christina yelled "When it's time to live and let die, and you can't get another try, something inside this heart has died"

"You're in ruins" said Tunny

"And you're a jackass" said Christina. Tunny stormed down the stairs and grabbed her by the arm and raised a hand. Whatsername grabbed his hand before he hit her.

"Lay down your arms give up the fight" Whatsername yelled. Tunny let go and dropped to the floor in tears. Everyone looked shocked. Johnny and Will went and pulled Tunny up off the floor. Tunny had no idea why he had so much Rage in him.

"Let's go for a walk" suggested Johnny

"I should get Heather to my house and explain to my parents what happened" said Will

"I'm going to tell my parents about Jimmy" said Watsername and everyone grabbed their stuff and left. Standing in the front hall was Tunny, Johnny and the Extraordinary girl. Again she backed away slowly and started to walk away. Tunny took a deep breath. Then he grabbed her arm before she walked out the door. He spun her around and kissed her.

"Whoa" Johnny said shocked

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" Tunny said his Rage turned into something else alright. Johnny left Tunny and the extraordinary girl making out.

Will and Heather stared into the faces of Wills parents. His mother didn't start crying so it must have been okay.

"Someone please say something." Said a nervous Will

"Your parents don't know?" Wills father asked. Heather shock her head and tears formed in her eyes

"Heather, dear don't cry" reassured his mother "I'm not thrilled about this but if you two say you're ready. Heather you can stay here as long as you want"

"Thank you" Heather said

When the time came Heather told her parents. They naturally kicked her out. it was the end of August and everyone was helping Heather and Will move into the basement. His parents set it up for them. They wanted them to have their own space. Tunny and the Extraordinary girl were dating again.

"No" said Heather

"Why not?" asked Will

"We're not having scull wallpaper for our child"

"What if you have a girl?" asked Whatsername

"Then she'll be the coolest girl ever" said Tunny

"Thank you" said Will

"I can't deal with you right now" said Heather and she left

"Um…so Daddy, are you and Mommy going to get a divorce?" Johnny asked Will

"No, give her a minute" said Will

"Or a compromise" said Christina

"I'm listing" Heater said and walked back in

"Well cover the wall with whatever, but then cut the baby's name out in big block letters with the scull paper" suggested Christina

"Deal" said Heather

"I win!" said Will

"You didn't…"Tunny started

"Tun-Tun, let him have his glory" said Heather


	7. Wake me Up when September ends

September rolled around and the six of them walked into school for their finale year. Heather was showing but she didn't care. Will was proud of what he did, and he beat up anyone who said other wise. Everyone ate lunch together and had the odd classes alone. It was the middle of September now. Whatsername was shopping with the girls for something to wear when she went to pick her brother up at the airport next month.

"I just realized, I'm going to be skinny for graduation" said Heather

Christina laughed and Whatsername came out of the dressing room. She had a short black dress on.

"Very nice" said Christina

"And I was thinking with the right shoes, and maybe a long necklace" said Whatsername

"What's the age difference between you and Jimmy?" asked Heather

"Seven years"

After two hours of shopping the girls returned back to Whatsernames house. When they walked in they heard a women crying. The girls walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, What is it?" asked Whatsername. Her mother handed her dog tags. Heather and Christina held onto each others hands.

"No" said Whatsername "NO" she yelled

"Oh Jimmy" her mother sobbed

"Fuck" said Whatsername. She dropped the dog tags and she stormed up stairs

"We're very sorry for your loss" said Christina

"Do me a favor girls. Could you go get Johnny. Tell him what happened and tell him to come right away"

"Yes ma'am" said Heather and the girls left

The boys were on the back porch drinking beer and oddly doing homework. The girls arrived and the boys looked up.

"What's wrong?" Tunny asked

"Johnny, it's Whatsername" Heather started

"What happened is she alright?"

"Well, it's more like Jimmy. Her brother was killed in action. Her mother wants you to go over there now." Said Christina

"Holy Shit" he said and he stood up and left.

A week went by. He was by her side the whole time. And when she didn't want to talk her would just sit with her. And when she didn't want to come out of her room, the whole gang sat outside her door. Johnny convinced Whatsername to go to school on Friday.

"Are you alright Heather?" asked Christina

"Why do I not look alright?" she asked

"You look sick" said Tunny

"No, I'm fine" just then Johnny and Whatsername walked up.

"Hi" she said everyone hugged her "I'm doing better, but I would like for you all to be…to" She broke into tears. The funeral was on Sunday, and everyone knew what she meant

"Of course" said Heather

It was the end of the day. Johnny and Whatsername left. Christina had to go home and call her parents for her daily talk time. So Heather, Tunny and Will went to go get ice cream. Heather went to the bathroom before they left and Will and Tunny waited outside the door.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" asked Will

"I do" said Tunny

"What do you see me with?"

"A girl, I feel you would be better at that" said Tunny "let you in on your soft side" Will looked at his watch. Three minutes had gone by

"Heather" he knocked on the door, but there was no response. It was a public bathroom but no one was in there but Heather. Will opened the door and saw Heather sitting in a ball on the floor her head was resting on her knees.

"Heather" both boys rushed in "Babe, can you hear me?"

"Will, I think she's having a miscarriage" Tunny pointed to the blood

"Will?" Heather asked weak

"I'm here" He said and he wrapped his arm around her. Tunny called 911.

"Heather, can you move?" asked Will. Heather didn't respond. Tunny hung up the phone

"They're on their way" he said

"Heather?" Will lifted her head up a bit. Heather groaned

"We have to get her out of the bathroom" said Tunny. Both boys put an arm around Heathers waist and moved Heathers arms so they were around each of the boys shoulders.

"Heather we're going to lift you okay?" asked Tunny

"Uh huh" she said the boys lifted her. Heather was limp so the boys held on tighter. Once they got out of the bathroom they explained to the ice cream store worker what was going on. The boys brought Heather to a chair and sat her down.

"Get her talking" suggested Tunny

"Babe?" Will asked

"What's…" Heather took a deep breath "What's…happening?" suddenly she doubled over in pain. The boys looked at each other horrified but in the background they heard sirens.

Meanwhile Johnny was sitting on the bed holding Whatsername. She spent the last half hour just crying. it killed Johnny to see her like this.

"Thank you" she said quietly "thank you for sitting her with me"

"I would do anything for you"

"And to think two months ago I called you a pervert" Johnny smiled his adorable smile. And for the first time a smile came across her face.

"There's that smile I love to see" Johnny said Whatsername looked at him and then kissed him.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too"

When Tunny got home the first thing he did was call Christina to tell her what happened. She was on her way over when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and it was his parents.

"Tunny, sweetie we need to talk" His mother said

"About what?" he asked

"Well, you know your mother and I have had our little fights" his father spoke

"We went away that week in the summer to try to fix things" his mother spoke

"What do you mean fix things?" Tunny was confused his parents always seemed decent to each other

"You're mother and I…we just don't think it's going to work" his father said

"Are you two getting a divorce?" Tunny asked his parents looked at each other then at Tunny.

"We're just not that happy couple we used to be" His mother said

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked

"You did nothing wrong son" his father said

"Oh Tunny, this has nothing to do with you. Your father and I just fall out of love" Tunny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood up and walked out of his room and down the stairs when he opened the door he saw Christina there.

"Tunny! What's the matter" she asked

"My fucking parents are assholes and they're getting divorced" Christina went to hug him but he pushed her away.

"I just need to be alone with my thoughts" and he stormed passed her

Will sat in the waiting room. He decided to call Johnny and Whatsername

"Hello?" said Johnny

"Johnny?" Will asked his voice was a little shaky

"Yeah man, is everything alright?"

"No" said Will and a tear fall onto his cheek "It's Heather, she…she had a miscarriage"

"She lost the baby?" Johnny asked

"Whoa, What?" asked Whatsername

"Where are you?" asked Johnny

"I'm in the hospital"

"Johnny, you should go" said Whatsername

"I'm on my way" Johnny said and they hung up

Tunny walked into the 7/11 and bought a pack of cigarettes with his fake ID. He kept walking till he got to the hospital. He walked in and found Johnny and Whatsername with Will.

"Who needs to smoke?" asked Tunny

"I do" said Will

"I will" Whatsername piped in

"Tun-Tun what's up? Where's Christina" Johnny asked

"My parents are getting divorced" Tunny said

"Tough shit man" said Johnny just then Christina walked in

"Hi" Tunny went up to her and kissed her

"Sorry about earlier"

"It's fine" just then the door opened and Heather walked out. Will went over and helped her. Everyone just stared at her. She broke into tears, grabbed onto Will's shirt and buried her head in his shoulder. Will picked her up and sat down.

"You guys go on" he said

"We'll be in the park" Tunny said and with that everyone left

"I…want September to be over" sobbed Heather

"Me too, me too" Will said and he kissed her neck.


	8. Homecoming

It was now October and things started to shape up. Homecoming was soon so the girls were going to go get dresses, well almost all the girls. Heather would go to school and come home that was it. Will had to drag her to Johnny's that weekend.

"I've never seen Heather so sad before" said Christina

"Losing a brother is one thing but losing a baby" said Whatsername

"and at four months, that's tough shit" said Christina

"Will's going to bring her down tonight" said Johnny

"I think getting her out to go shopping would be good, even if we have to bring Will along" said Whatsername. Just then the door bell rang and Johnny went to get it. When he returned he had Will and Heather with him.

"Hey guys" said Tunny

"Hey" said Will Heather just looked at everyone and then looked down

"Heather, we were thinking of going shopping for dresses tomorrow, you want to come?" asked Christina

"Um…maybe" Heather said

"It'll be fun, please" said Whatsername the two girls made a pouty face and Heather couldn't help but smile

"Okay" she said the girls jumped up from their seats and hugged her

"We should order food" said Johnny

"Chinese?" asked Tunny everyone agreed and the boys went into the kitchen

"How is she doing?" asked Tunny

"I don't know what to do." Said Will "she tried telling her parents what happened but they still didn't take her back"

"So she's living with you?" asked Johnny

"Yeah. That had to be the scariest day, I thought I was going to lose her" Will went and hugged Tunny "Thanks for being there with me when it happened man." Will then hugged Johnny "I know you would have been there but, you were needed else were"

"I know, and I'm sorry" said Johnny

"Well my dad moved out today" said Tunny "you mind if I crash at your place for a bit?"

"Sure" said Johnny. The boys ordered the food. The next day the girls went dress shopping.

"Oh god" said Whatsername and she held up this short black dress with mint green feathers on one side of the top part pointing up and on the other side pointing down

"I don't think I've seen an uglier dress" said Heather

"I have to try this on" said Whatsername and she went into the change room. Heather was looking at dress and when she turned around and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry" said Heather when she turned around she saw it was some pregnant lady

"Oh, that's alright" she said very sweetly and walked away. Heather put her hands on her stomach and then kept looking.

"Holy shit that is ugly" said Christina. Heather turned around and saw Whatsername in the dress

"Hang on" Heather said and she took out her phone and took a picture. "There now this can last longer" Whatsername went back and got changed out of it. The girls had all bought their dresses but the end of the day.

They day finally arrived. The girls all got ready together and the boys met them at Christina's house. When they got to the dance, the just stood in a circle and talked. Everyone kept looking over at Heather who was trying her hardest to look like she was having fun.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" asked Will

"Yeah" Heather said quietly and the two left

"She was doing so well" said Christina

"Do you remember back in kindergarten. We would play house, Johnny and I were the kids and Heather and Will were the parents?" Tunny said "Ever since then she wanted kids"

"That's all she ever talked about in grade nine" said Christina "How one day she and Will would get married, have kids."

"Same with Will, only he said the kid part would happen first if he had anything say about how prom night would go" Johnny said with a smile

"Do you have any plans for prom night?" asked Whatsername with a raised eyebrow

"No" Johnny said rather quickly

"Liar" said Christina

"shut up" said Johnny

"Whoa, don't tell my girlfriend to shut up" said Tunny and he shoved Johnny. Johnny ten shoved Tunny back and a little fight started to happen. Meanwhile Will and Heather were walking outside.

"So…that was an exciting day…in September" Heather said

"Really? Do you really want to talk about that?" Will asked

"No" she replied "but I'm just saying"

"I was scared shitless" Will said

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it"

"Well you brought it up" Will took off his jacket an d put it around Heather.

"Are you scared?" she asked

"I was"

"I still am. What if it happens again?"

"It wont, it usually is only in the first pregnancy" Will said Heather looked at hm and laughed

"Summer school is paying off" she said

"I do what I can" just then Whatsername came running out

"Will help Tunny and Johnny are fighting. Like physical" Whatseername yelled. Heather and Will ran in. will pulled Tunny off of Johnny who was on the floor trying to protect himself.

"What the fuck Tunny, I think you broke his nose" said Christina

"Where the fuck are the teachers?" asked Heather. Will and Heather dragged Tunny out of the Gym. Whatsername helped Johnny up off the floor.

"I apologize for my ex-boyfriend" said Christina and she ran out after Tuny


	9. Nobody likes you

Tunny sat in his bedroom. He moved out of Johnny's and back in with his mom. He hasn't really spoken to Johnny since he broke Johnny's nose the week before. Every time he goes to talk to Christina he can tell she's trying not to yell at him. Will would call him he wasn't mad at Tunny. Whastername makes small talk and Heather still talks to him. Tunny fucked things up. He wanted to go and apologize to Johnny, and to Christina. He was just so angry about his parents divorce. Tunny decided to go and take a walk. He walked past the ice cream store and did a double take.

"What the fuck?" he said out loud. A few people looked at him. There sitting in the store was Will, Heather, Johnny, Whatsername and Christina. Tunny walked in to see if anyone would notice. As though it was planned as soon as Tunny walked in the whole table started laughing.

"It's true" said Whatsername

"I feel really nerdy talking about this" said Heather

"So, he made up English?" asked Johnny

"Yeah" said Christina

"I make up my own English all the time and look what happens to me" said Will

"Yeah, you end up in summer school" said Whatsername. Tunny just left. Clearly no one wanted him there. Clearly no one missed him. Later that night Will called

"Hey" said Tunny

"Hey man, how are you?"

"Fine. So what did you do today?" asked Tunny

"Nothing really, Heather and I hung out"

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

"Really, you didn't go to out with anyone else?" asked Tunny

"Whoa, you're acting like I did something wrong" said Will

"You did" said Tunny

"Look, sorry we didn't invite you Tunny. We just thought"

"No, you didn't think that's the problem Will you don't think. You don't know how to use that stupid brain of yours"

"Do you honestly think I'm that big of a moron?" asked Will

"Well, you knocked up Heather didn't you?" Shit he thought that's not what was supposed to come out

"YOU HAVE FUCKING LOST IT TUNNY" yelled Will and he hung up

At school Heather gave Tunny a look that would have defiantly killed. He sat alone at lunch. He looked over and saw that Christina was looking at him. She quickly looked away. Tunny had managed to screw everything up and he had no idea how to fix it. He thought about apologizing to Will about the Heather comment, but Will would probably beat him up. Tunny was outside when he heard people fighting he went to go spy on it. He was shocked to find out that it was Will and Heather.

"Well, you know maybe Tunny was right. Maybe you are that stupid" said Heather

"Are you shitting me?" asked Will "You know what, I'm glad you had a miscarriage. I'm gad you lost the baby. Maybe now you can go screw someone with brains instead of having me the reject."

"We are OVER" yelled Heather and she and Will went there separate ways. Great now Tunny was responsible for splitting up Ken and Barbie.

Whatsername and Johnny lay in his bed

"Did you hear? Mom and Dad divorced" said Johnny

"Yeah, Heather called me in tears"

"What is going on with the world?"

"Tunny, it's his fault" said Whatsername

"Well, I know the guy broke my nose but still I don't think we should blame him completely"

"I guess you're right"

"I mean he broke my nose out of anger about his parents. He said whatever to Will out of pure stupidity" Johnny explained

"I feel bad for everyone" said Whatsername

"Me too."

A month had gone by and it was now November. Just one more month till Christmas break. Everyone was going their separate ways but for now Tunny came to the conclusion.

"Nobody likes you" Tunny said


	10. We're coming home again

Will decided not to go anywhere for Christmas beak. He just sat on his couch most of the time. All he wanted was Heather right beside him, but nope, he messed that up. Well nope it was Heather who messed it up. No it was Tunny, that mother fucker.

Whatsername and Johnny sat in her room.

"We have to go to school in two days" she said

"Please don't remind me of that" said Johnny

"I had a lot of fun this break"

"Me too" and he kissed her

Tunny had a plan. He was going to go to Heather and explain what happened. Then drag her to Will, because knowing Will he was sitting on the couch. Then he will go to Johnny and apologize for hitting him two months ago and last but not least Christina. He put his plan into action. Heather was staying with Whatsername so off he went to her house. When he knocked Johnny answered the door.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked Good, thought Tunny he could do this part first

"Look, Johnny I'm sorry for flipping out on you"

"You're apologizing two months after the fact?"

"I was just so angry about my parents, I don't know what came over me"

"And now you think that everything will be okay? Tunny you broke my nose"

"And I'm really, really sorry about that"

"Well you also broke up the happy couple"

"Which is why I'm here. I'm going to get them together again" Johnny pulled his friend into a hug. "I missed you Tun-Tun"

"I missed you to"

"Aw you two made up" Whatsername said as she approached them

"We're men, that's what we do" said Johnny

"I over heard the last part, I'll go get Heather"

"So what's your plan?" asked Johnny

"Um, well step one apologize Heather can't resist my puppy dog eyes"

"Uh, she's fucking pissed, I think she can. So if those fail?"

"Kidnap her and bring her to Will"

"Kidnapping that's" just then Heather walked up

"Hello Tunny" she said cautiously

"Heather, I was way out of line when I said those things to Will"

"Forget it, Will and I are over"

"Listen, I over heard you breakup. I was wrong, to tell Will he was stupid for knocking you up"

"No, you were right, he was stupid, could you imagine me with a baby"

"Come on you guys haven't said five words to each other since your broke up" said Whatsername

"And I was talking to Will. He just sits on the couch, missing you" Johnny added

"Don't think I don't hear you at night" said Whatsername "I hear you speech that you would like to say to Will"

"And if you don't go with me willingly you I'm going to have to kidnap you" said Tunny

"Really, and what about Christina? When was the last time you talked to her?" Heather asked

"I'm dealing with one mistake at a time" Tunny said

"Come on Heather, even I forgave him" said Johnny "I mean who could resist those eyes?"

"I can" said Heather

"Wow, look how the roles have changed. Fist you were harassing Tunny about Christina and now he's harassing you about Will" said Whatsername

"All right, even I've had it" said Johnny who picked up Heather and threw her over his shoulder

"Put me down" said Heather

"Tun-Tun, shall we?" asked Johnny and they left and went to Will's house

"It is the middle of winter, I don't have a jacket on, I'm freezing" said Heather who was still flung over Johnny's shoulder.

"Here" said Tunny who took off his jacket and then his sweater

"I'm not going to wear your sweater" said Heather

"Why? It's warm and smells good" said Whatsername

"Fine, but I'm only doing it because I'm cold". Whatsername had to put it on her because Johnny was not going to put her down. When they finally reached Will's house Tunny knocked on the door. Will's mother answered

"Oh, Hello" she said

"Hi" said Tunny

"Hello" Heather said and she lifted her arm and stretched it back trying to wave "this is just fucking embarrassing" she said to Whastername

"Is Will home?" asked Johnny

"Yes, one moment come in" and she left and they walked inside in walked Will.

"Is that…?" Will asked

"Johnny put me down" said Heather

"We kidnapped her here" explained Johnny

"Well that was pointless since I don't want to see that fucking BITCH ever again" said Will

"Well you know I never wanted my face near Johnny's ass. But we can't always get what we want" said Heather

"Johnny, you probably should put her down" said Tunny

"And as for you, I don't want to see you either" said Will

"Listen to him" said whatsername. Johnny put Heather down. She stumbled into him because she was upside down for so long. Johnny caught her and held her up

"I was so far out of line a few months back. I never meant for things to get that out of hand." Said Tunny

"Yeah, you were a major jackass" said Will

"I know. And I also know that just saying sorry wont cut it. But I broke Johnny's nose and he forgave me. And Heather…well"

"I didn't have a choice to be here but I never said I forgave you" she said

"Snarky" Johnny whispered to Whatsername and she laughed

"But, I never wanted you two to breakup. I didn't think what I said would cause you to breakup. I am so sorry" Tunny looked at Heather "really sorry"

"Ugh damn it Tun-Tun not the puppy dog eyes" said Heather

"She caved!" said Johnny

"I give in" she said

"It's not going to be that easy" said Will

"Same here, you said you were happy I lost the baby that is UNFORGIVABLE" Heather said

"She has a point" said Whatsername. Will looked down at the floor

"Well we're not leaving till you two get civil" said Tunny

"Well then make yourself at home" said Will

"You know, Tunny I love you but this was a mistake" Heather turned leave when Tunny grabbed her

"You're not going anywhere" said Tunny

"Just fucking make up already, Tunny's gotta got to Christina" said Whatsername

"Tunny called me stupid" said Will

"Oh what the hell is this kindergarten?" asked Johnny

"I didn't mean it. I was pissed off that you guys were out having fun. Words just flew out of my mouth" Tunny explained

"Then he insulted me by saying I was stupid enough to knock up Heather" His voice cracked a bit "and…I was stupid enough to tell you that I'm glad you had a miscarriage"

"It was one mistake in May" said Heather who started tearing up

"Yes it was, but it took care of itself" said Will

"One mistake, that took" Heather broke down in tears. Will desperately wanted to go comfort her.

"Will?" asked Tunny

"Yeah, Tun-Tun?" Tunny sighed Tun-Tun meant Will was giving in.

"You going to do the right thing?" Whatsername asked she went and comforted Heather. Will hugged Tunny.

"Go get Christina" He said

"We'll take care of things here" said Johnny and with that Tunny left


	11. Whatersname

Christina was at her Aunts house it. She just got back from dropping off her parents at the airport. She had a crummy Christmas. She had a lot of fun with her parents, but she missed Tunny. She heard her Aunt talking to someone so she went to the top of the stairs to listen.

"Why yes Christina is here" her Aunt said

"May I talk to her please?" said the voice. Christina knew that voice, it was Tunny

"No" Christina yelled her Aunt looked up at her

"Christina, that is very rude"

"You want to hear rude?" she asked

"Christina you get your butt down here and talk to this young man" her Aunt said. Tunny just awkwardly stood in the hallway. Christina stomped downstairs and pushed Tunny outside and closed the door behind them.

"What?" she asked

"I'm making my apologies. And you're the last on the list" Tunny said

"Really? Everyone forgave you?

"Yeah, Now Johnny and Whatsername are trying to make Will and Heather forgive each other."

"Johnny forgave you after you broke his nose?"

"Yes" Tunny said "Please, can you please forgive me. I was a jerk that night to everyone. And I know that it's January. Start the new year off good?"

"Tunny, you ruined Heather and Will's relationship. Broke Johnny's nose, and you were angry at me back in the summer over something that I couldn't control. That is over and done, I understand that. But Tunny you're all over the place. So until you figure out where you need to be and who you need to be, this relationship will remain over." She opened the door and walked back inside

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE" yelled Will

"LET ME LEAVE" Yelled Heather. She was pinned to the ground with Johnny kneeling over top of her.

"Are you two blind? This has been going on for far too long" said Whatsername

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" said Heather who let a tear fall to her cheek

"I…I-I'm this is complete bullshit" said Will he sat down on the couch. His mother was overhearing all of this. She wanted to knock some sense into him but what sounded like Whatsername yelling and a smack across the face it seemed someone was working on it.

"What was that for bitch?" asked Will

"You're being an idiot. Do you realize that if everything worked out you two would have been raising a child in two months?"

"We already established it was a mistake…t-that took care of itself" Heather said she was now crying

"You know why people are angry? Because they don't know how to love" said Johnny

"Wow, where'd you read that shit?" asked Will who looked at Heather. He couldn't take it anymore. He never meant for things to get out of hand. Tunny said so himself it was his fault, Tunny was the one who said it. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to realize that this is bullshit. I don't want Heather to just disappear and then you two never end up together" said Whatsername

"Because then you'll be wondering if she ever married old whats his face" said Johnny Will slowly got up off the couch and he kneeled down by Heather.

"Will" she said Will and Johnny traded places

"Yeah baby?" he wiped a tear from her cheek and she reached up and wiped one from his.

"I don't want to one day think that I saw you and then it turned out to only be a dream."

"I am so sorry, for everything" Will said Johnny stood up and high fived Whatsername.

That week everything was almost back to normal. Will and Heather clearly made up because she moved back into his place. Johnny and Whatsername were doing great and the boys were trying to help Tunny get back with Christina during their lunch break.

"Maybe…sing to her?" suggested Will

"Nah, that's your trademark" said Johnny

"I know but if it works for me it could work for Tun-Tun"

"Lets just face it, we will never be back to normal. Soon I'll forget her name"

"yeah and then you'll be saying "I remember the face but I can't recall the name" poor baby" said Johnny

"Speaking of names…What is Whatserface's name? We've known her for half a year" said Will

"I don't know?" said Johnny

"Really? You don't know are you kidding me?" asked Tunny

"Hey pipe down Romeo" just then Christina walked up to the boys

"Tunny" she said

"Yeah?" Tunny looked at her hopeful

"I'm sorry" she said

"Me…" he started but she held up her hand to quite him

"…I'm sorry but, I-I've been thinking, I can't handle the push and pull"

"But you said once I figured out things that we could try and work things out"

"Remember?" asked Johnny and Will who were really hoping this would end up good

"Whatever" Tunny said after a long silence

"It's just the happy couple we used to be, it seems like forever ago" said Christina

"No, lease don't say that" Tunny said as he grabbed her hand. Christina rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his other hand around her.

"Tunny, please" she said Will and Johnny slowly backed out of the room. The bell rang and everyone went to class except Tunny and Christina.

"Hey where's Tun-Tun?" asked Heather

"Having a moment with his not so Extraordinary girl" said Will

"Cool. Well Rebecca and I are going to go prom shopping"

"Who's Rebecca?" asked Johnny Heather looked at him

"You're…he's you're joking right?" both boys looked confused

"Rebecca, your girlfriend? Ring any bells?" Heather asked

"Her name is Rebecca?" asked Will

"Wow you two are slow. You what have been dating her for half a year now and you never thought to ask her?"

"We're not very bright I mean we did have to go to summer school" said Johnny

"Which in case you didn't know is two words" said Will. Just then Tunny walked in without Christina.

"She's done" said Tunny

"Bet you regret everything now" said Heather

"The regrets are useless in my mind" The teacher walked in he said take notes and no one moved except Tunny. Heather scooted her desk closer to Wills and they were passing notes. Whatsername walked in to class late and sat next to Johnny.

"You never told me your name was Rebecca" Johnny whispered

"You never asked me" she giggled

"And you never thought to mention it?"

"It was funny watching you for the past six months. Are you mad?"

"Nah" just then there was this burst of laughter and everyone looked at Heather.

"Sorry" She said

"And would you care to tell us what is so funny?" asked the teacher

"No, I'm good"

"I think we should all take a lesson form Mr. Clarke and be taking notes, not writing notes" the teacher said and returned to writing on the board.

At the end of the day everyone went to Will's house and just hung out. Heather had called Christina and told her to get over here. Without asking questions she came and went down stairs. Then she saw Tunny.

"I don't want to be here" said Christina

"To bad because you're going to listen to what this boy says" said Heather

"Now it's my turn to write you a note" said Tunny

"What so you'll never mail it?" Christina said

"_**My Extraordinary girl**_

_**You're right, we used to be the only ones who thought we would work out. But then I let you down and you were the only one who believed in us. And now I feel that the tables have turned and I'm the only one who believes in us. **_

_**If you don't take me back, then that's okay for you. But I am willing to change the way I've been acting and I am willing to change who I am completely if it means I'm with you**_" Tunny took a deep breath and Christina started to tear up. She couldn't believe that he remembered what she had put in her letter to him. Heather again started to tear up. Tunny gathered his thoughts and continued

"_**I know that I can't take back what I said and if after this you still can't stand to be around me then that will be my fault and I wish I could turn back time. But I'll never turn back time, so forgetting you but not the time is the only option I get. Then I'll take what I can get**_." Tunny reached into his pocket took out his wallet and pulled out the note that she wrote him.

"You carry that around with you?" Asked Christina who was now crying

"And I've been reading it every day trying to work up the courage to write to you. I'm a idiot and you know you were right I am a jackass" Heather looked at Will

"How come you never wrote me a note? Or a song?" she asked

"No comment" said Will

"What were we even fighting about?" asked Christina

"I honestly have no clue" said Tunny

"Tun" Christina went up to him and kissed him

"Mom and dad are back together!" screamed Heather

"I'm a moron" said Tunny

"Yes you are" agreed Christina


	12. Time of your life

What a year it had been. From summer school, to babies, to make ups and break ups. Miscarriages, divorced parents, to broken noses and the ultimate reunion of love, life, and friendship. Prom day was here and everyone was ready, they all danced and Tunny and Christina were prom king and queen. They all got changed and headed to the after party.

"Hello my King" said a drunk Christina"

"MY QUEEN" said an equally drunk Tunny who picked her up and spun her.

"Where did Will and Heather go?" asked Whatsername

"Bedroom" said Tunny

"Guys oh my goodness we graduate soon" said Christina

"Can we not focus on that please" said Johnny just then in walked Will who was doing up his pants and Heather

"Hi" said Christina

"Hello" said Will

"Have fun?" asked Johnny

"Oh yeah" said Heather and Will held onto her waist

"That was an awesome prom" said Whatsername

"It really was" said Heather

June had arrived and everyone was busy studying for exams. The boys thought that perhaps studying together would not be the wisest choice.

"So, I'm not getting this math" said Johnny

"Um…neither am I" said Watsername

"Hey, you wanna…" Johnny raised an eyebrow. Whatsername shrugged they were at Johnny's house and no one was home.

"Sure why not" she said and Johnny climbed on top of her

Tunny and Christina were making cue cards and asking questions. They then took a break and got a snack and went right back to work. Tunny looked up and smiled at Christina. She looked up and saw him

"What?" she giggled

"Just looking at you" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Because I love you" he replied. Christina leaned in and kissed him

"I love you too" she said

Heather sat on the floor against the couch. The floor gave her enough space to look over her English literature notes. Will was on the couch reading over his English notes. He kept glancing down at Heather. She looked so focused and stressed. She had been studying really hard. He went back to his notes. Heather kept moving her head from right to left and occasionally rolling her shoulders back. Will noticed this and put his book down and his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them.

"Will…" said Heather who didn't have time to be bothered but her shoulders sure gave in. Will pressed harder and Heather gave in.

"What's on your mind?" Will asked

"What?" she asked

"You've been either studying really hard or when you're not doing that you're very scatterbrained" Heather sighed "tell me"

"Will, I'm pregnant again" she finally said. Will froze

"Johnny we seriously need to study" said Whatsername. Johnny stopped kissing her neck and looked at her

"But…" he said

"If you want to graduate you're going to need to study"

"I thought we were having fun!"

"Oh we were. But Johnny, we can have even more fun after exams are done" she said

"Fine, but can we do English now?" he asked

"Oh fuck yes, that confuses me"

"Tunny, are we really this nerdy?" Christina asked as she looked at all the cue cards and the notes

"I'm ashamed to say we are" he said

"Well then alright"

"Chris, I was going to ask you at prom but I…I didn't think it through probably. I wanted to do something special, but then I was going to ask you at the after party but we were both…"

"Hammered?"

"Yeah" he said with a laugh

"Well, Tun-Tun ask me" she said

"Christina, will…would…marry me"

"Pardon me?"

"Marry me Christina" he said

"Prom night?" Will asked

"Yes. But Will I-I'm" She turned to face him "happy" Heather was relived to see a smile go across Will's face

"Me too. But what will my parents think?"

"Well it sort of is old news if you think about it"

"So…um…what do we say? We can't really say this is an accident" just then Will's mother came down

"What can't you say is an accident" she asked

"Uh…" Will looked at Heather

Exams were done. Will and Heather were shocked that his parents laughed when they told them about Heather. Christina was still shocked and told Tunny she would think about it.

"You're mother laughed?" asked Johnny

"Yeah" said Will

"You asked Christina to marry you?" asked Whatsername

"WHAT?" said Will

"Tun-Tun you are crazy" said Johnny Heather walked up

"You boys ready to get your diplomas?" she asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Johnny said

"Well let's go" said Whatsername she and Johnny walked off. Heather and Will left and Christina came up behind Tunny

"Tunny" she said

"Yeah, look I'm sorry that was" he was cut off by Christina kissing him

"Yes" she said

"Yes?" he asked

"Tunny, I'm saying yes" Tunny kissed her

Everyone walked up and got there diplomas. After the graduation dinner the six of them walked down the halls and walked past a classroom. Johnny stopped and pulled Whatsername close.

"This is were it all began for us" he said and he kissed her

"It seems like a whole other life time ago" she said they walked out to the field and Christina looked at Tunny

"And this is where it ended for us" she said Heather looked at Will

"And us" Heather said

"This is not a good place to be" said Johnny and he and Whatsername slowly backed away.

"We spent four years in this place" said Will

"Let's not forget one summer as well" joked Tunny

"I'm not sure I'm ready to let it go" said Heather

"I'm not sure I'm ready to say goodbye to this place" said Christina

"I'm not sure I'm ready to say goodbye to all of you guys" said Whatsername

They walked to the front of the school and saw a teacher there.

"Hey, could you take a picture of all of us?" asked Heather

"Sure" he said

Everyone went to the front on the school.

"Guys we have to make this picture count" said Christina

"We walked in there today students and out as Alumni" said Whatsername

"Ready?" asked the teacher

"Yep" said Johnny

"1…2…3" he said and the camera clicked.

Summer was over and everyone gathered around a hole in the ground. They were going to burry a time capsule. Everyone put in picture's letters whatever they wanted. The last thing that Heather put in was the picture on their graduation day. Everyone looked at it and laughed

"I love this picture" said Christina

"I love the fact that no one is paying attention in this picture" said Will

"I know, Tunny and Christina are kissing" said Whatsername

"Well Will's got one hand on Heather's stomach and he's giving the finger with the other hand and it looks like they're trying to eat each others face" said Tunny

"Well Johnny was whispering something in Rebecca's ear and clearly by the look on your face it was funny" said Heather

They looked at it one more time put it in the box and buried it.

"For what it's worth it was worth all the while" said Will

"Your engagement was…" said Johnny

"It's something unpredictable" said Tunny

"And the baby was unplanned" said Will

"But in the end it's right" said Heather

"Guy's I hope you had the time of your life" said Whatsername

"Here we go guys embarking on a new chapter" said Christina

"Ten years from now this spot this time deal?" asked Heather

"Deal" everyone said


End file.
